Kasukabe Yō
Kasukabe Yō 'is the third protagonist of "Mondaiji Tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu Yo?". Yō is a young teenage girl from the future and currently one of the core members of the community Name. Description A young, quiet girl who has the ability to speak to animals; she can also attain their abilities and use them if the animal befriends her. She is often accompanied by her Calico Cat whom she seeks guidance from as she lacks in the skill of interacting with others. She was bedridden for a long time before she was given the Gift from her father called Tree. Appearance Yō is a petite young girl with short brown hair that she keeps back with a hair clip. She usually wears an open white and blue jacket, that is ankle-length and splits into two ends past her thighs. She also wears a white blouse underneath and a pair of orange-brown shorts, as well as black knee-high socks and tall brown boots. A blue band is wrapped twice around her wrists and around her neck is her Gift Tree which she got from her father. The wood carving is attacked to a black band necklace. When utilizing her Gift's true power the wood carving changes into an item or piece of armor for Yō to utilize. Pegasus Boots: Her wood carving transforms and forms into silver, armor boots with wings adorn on them. Personality Introverted and laconic, Yō is a very quiet and introverted girl, preferring the company of her many animal friends than actual people. Before arriving in Little Garden, she had yet to make a human friend, and as a result her friendship with the Names is very precious to her. Despite her quiet nature, Yō is anything but shy and approaches most situations, both dangerous and mundane, with confidence, as well as showing great curiosity towards the world. Though she is driven to prove her worth and help her friends, Yō still struggles to accept help in return, as shown by her reluctance to take a partner into her Gift Game against Ayesha and Jack, a trait the latter was able to notice. Yō's personality takes from her father who used to be laconic and caring to his comrades. She is friendly, despite showing little emotions other than times when she's hungry or satiated, and fiercely protective of her friends. Yō is also a bright young girl and a fast learner, being able to copy and utilize Izayoi's technique of solving the riddles in the Gift Games, as seen in volume 4. During her time in Little Garden she begins to show an improvement in both her way of thinking and in her own self esteem, growing more confident with herself. Relationships 'Kudou Asuka - Yō and Asuka have been on good terms since their arrival in Miniature Garden. She was the first friend Yō made when they first arrived. She has shown concern for Yō's safety such as when Yō bet her life when challenging the Griffin and when she came back wounded after battling a corrupt Galdo in a Gift Game. In the Matsurifestival of Underwood, they often travel together and sought the same mentor (Garol) to develop their Gifts further. Calico Cat - Yō was the owner and is the friend of Calico Cat. The cat calls her "Oujo-sama" and has followed her for most of her life. They are almost the same age. But they parted ways in volume 5 of the light novel. Sakamaki Izayoi - 'They are friends, but do not talk much. Even during the time when she was bedridden due to the Black Death, Izayoi sat quietly beside her bed reading up on a way to stop the game, saying he was there because it was the quietest place in the palace at that point. She was surprised when he forgave her readily when she apologized for his spoilt headphones, not realising that Izayoi was much more caring than he usually lets on. However, she cares very much for him as seen in Volume 8 when Izayoi went to fight alone, she pushed herself to be stronger and released a dangerous power for the sake of her desire to fight beside her comradehim. 'Ayesha - They fought in a Gift game in [ Duel of the Creators ] that was held on the same day as Sandora's ascension during the Floor Master coronation ceremony. Though Yō had lost to Ayesha due to Jack's overwhelming power, they have become friends since that day. [[Jack-O-Lantern|'Jack-O-Lantern']] - The partner of Ayesha, and a friend of Yō. A friendly rivalry follows them in the story. Background Yō was bedridden for most of her life due to a weak physical constitution. However, she was frequently visited by her father, who told her stories of his travels. Her friends did not believe her when she told them of her ability to speak to animals or even of the exploits of her father such as the Gryphon story and she gradually redrew further into the animal kingdom for her friends. Plot Volume 1 Yō arrives alongside Izayoi and Asuka in the world of Little Garden, being summoned by a letter sent by Black Rabbit. She introduces herself to the others while drying of Calico Cat' fur with a cloth. Shortly after Izayoi and Asuka revealed they noticed a person hiding from them, Yō reveals that she could smell the person. Once Black Rabbit was driven out from her hiding spot by Izayoi, Yō was the second to chase after her, hoping from one tree to the next with incredible acrobatic skills. Once she realized the girl was a rabbit, Yō pulled on one of the ears to sate her curiosity, her actions followed by the other two. Black Rabbit introduced herself and began explaining the world of Little Garden along wth the Gift Games. When the explanations were finished, Yō was invited to play a small game, and while she developed a tactic to ensure her victory, it was unable to be practiced as Izayoi's method secured her and Asuka's victory. Excited about this new world, Yō follows the moon rabbit to the leader of her community. Though once it was revealed Izayoi went missing, Yō revealed that she noticed and decided not to say anything as it was too much of a bother. Black Rabbit headed off after Izayoi, leaving Yō and Asuka with Jin Russell. Jin took them to a cafe where Yō reveals a small portion of her power; the ability to understand animals. Asuka's compliment was meat with Yō questioning the other girl's power. Before Yō could get an answer they were interrupted by the appearance of Galdo Gasper. There Yō and Asuka learned the truth regarding why they were summoned; because the community that summoned them was in need of help. Yō originally came to Little Garden to have friends, and by making one through Asuka, had decided to join the No Names and decline Galdo's offer to join his community. Yō stopped him from harming anyone, and agreed to participate in a gift game against Fores Garo. Volume 2 Volume 3 Volume 4 Volume 5 Volume 6 Volume 7 Volume 8 Volume 9 Volume 10 Volume 11 Volume 12 Abilities and Gift Gifts Genome Tree - A creation-type Gift. Yō has the Gift to communicate with animals and use the abilities/characteristics of the species she has befriended by sampling and recreating them as her own. Her gift comes from a small circular wooden medallion given to her by her father that has the Tree of Life, the evolution of life and the system of the life cycle, carved into it. Shiroyasha has commented that Yō's father must have been a great genius to be able to carve the Tree of Life onto such a small circular medallion. Later, it is revealed that it was not carved by her father but the Dystopia Demon Lord. *'Animal Communication': Yō has shown to be able to understand a wide array of animals, such as Calico Cat and Gry. *'Animal Mimicry': Yō has been shown to use various abilities similar to animals, such as the strength of an elephant, the speed of a cheetah, the echolocation of a bat and even the ability of flight from a Griffon. To use the abilities/characteristics of animals and allow the body to change by using genes of animals she has sampled enabling the creation of new DNA structures, thereby resulting in the creation of new abilities like the phoenix, Pegasus or even the Marchosias form. No Former '''- It is the gift that keeps her from becoming a chimera by the the use of Genome Tree. It has been stated that the Gift originated from her mother. Currently there is speculation that the source of the gift is also the Dystopia Demon Lord. Natural Abilities '''Keen Intellect: Yō has shown to be a rather fast learner, being able to pick up on Izayoi's logic applying skills and use them to solve the Gift Game of Volume 4. She has also shown to understand the phylogenetic tree greatly to be able to combine animal DNA to form various combinations in order to fight.Yō Trivia *She stars as the cover girl of Volume 3 *She is from the timeline of 2XXX *Yō's image song is titled "Sincerely" and is Track 19 on the Sound Community I OST soundtrack. *Yō has made friends with a sparrow, a bush warbler, a cuckoo, a penguin, a dolphin, a cat, a dog, a bat, an elephant, a Gryphon, Hippocampi, and many other animals that she has on private contacts. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:No Names